


sugar, holly, roses (and other nice things)

by Nottodaylogic (MandaloreArtist)



Series: saf ficlets!! [9]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, THANK THE LORD, also u don’t need to know for this fic so, and good flirting too, be glad u don’t know., for y’all who want to know what pojr is: no., get churself a curt, guest appearance by a pack of sugar, its just Fluff n Flirting!!!!, not written in pojr style, pojr rights, thank u casey n mace n ana n wrist for also inspiring this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaloreArtist/pseuds/Nottodaylogic
Summary: Curt and Owen are on a date, and Curt is a sucker for cheesy pick-up lines.Secretly, so is Owen.It’s a recipe for romance.(edited 2/5/2020 for formatting)





	sugar, holly, roses (and other nice things)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preach_electric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preach_electric/gifts).

> happy birthday millie!!!!! thank u for having a birthday n inspiring me to finally write this!!!!!!!
> 
> edit: so i was wrong, tay was just saying Millie rights and i jumped in, anyways happy three month early birthday Millie??? thank u for confusing me shaksjssk

“Hey, Owen?”

Curt’s partner sighed and looked up at him.  _ Good.  _ He was  _ much  _ more interesting than some  _ salad _ . Owen hadn’t even eaten that much of it anyways—he preferred to steal half of Curt’s fries instead _ . _ “Yes?”

Hoping the slowly growing grin wouldn’t give him away, Curt attempted to be chill. “Were you carrying a name tag when we walked in here?”

“Er,” Owen replied, brows furrowed, “I haven’t filled out a name tag since joining MI6. We’re on a date right now. Why would I possibly need one?”

The diner was loud and filled with people, all busy with their lives and their dinners and their little universes. Under the table, Curt shuffled through the packets as if they were cards in his magic trick or possibly a graded speech. He’d nabbed them all while Owen had went to get a water refill.

Curt leaned in and held up the one he thought would work best. There was a smirk on his face. “Because I think you dropped this.” 

Owen squinted at the small packet. “Sugar in the ra—oh.” He flushed bright red, hid his mouth behind his fist, averted his eyes. A bubbly feeling rose in Curt’s chest as he laughed, poked Owen’s cheek in triumph. 

“It worked! I can’t believe it actually worked!”

“Oh, come off it,” Owen tried, to no avail. The only heat his glare contained was from embarrassment, and his hand couldn’t hide his small, yet pleased, smile.

Curt only cackled louder.

It was a successful attempt at wooing the man he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> gimme more gimme another (prompt) at my tumblr, nottodaylogic


End file.
